Skipping with Debrah
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Marcese is just walking to school and minding her own business, when Castiel's ex decides to show up with different plans. Femslash oneshot.


**I haven't reached the episode where Debrah's introduced yet, so there might be a few mistakes in here when mentioning that episode. I apologize if that's the case. **

Marcese yawned and stretched sleepily as she sat up in bed, frowning. Today was Monday. She hated Mondays with a passion. The blue haired teen groaned and went slack, hitting the mattress once again. _I wish I could just skip_, she thought ruefully, _but Auntie is so strict about my studies_. Oh well, I guess it could be worse. She could be like Nathaniel's parents. With that thought in mind, Marcese gained enough motivation to roll out of bed and dress herself. She threw on a black teeshirt with a yellow star in the center and some gray skinny jeans, picking the hairbrush up from the dresser and running it through her short azure locks.

As ready as she could get, Marcese grabbed her backpack and trotted downstairs, waving goodbye to her aunt as she crammed her bare feet into her beaten up tennis shoes and left the house. The spring breeze was cool and pleasantly refreshing, so she perked up slightly as she walked to Sweet Amoris. "Hey! Hey you!" Someone called not too far behind Marcese. The short haired teen turned to see another young woman, this one vaguely familiar. "You're talking to me?" She asked this familiar girl, her sleepy brain still trying to place a name to the face. Maybe if she got closer, she would know. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," she said and Marcese didn't have to get closer because the young woman approached her first.

As she did, the blue haired teen remembered her. "Debrah!" She exclaimed, speaking louder than she intended. She was very surprised to see Castiel's ex-girlfriend, who she'd only briefly met at that concert a couple weeks back. "The one and only." Debrah said with a smirk, brushing back some of the chestnut bangs that framed her heart-shaped face. Marcese couldn't help admiring that face, that attractive smooth-skinned face with those luscious full lips coated in fuchsia lipstick, the large steel blue eyes with that unusual pinkish tint, her lashes thick and long without the added cobalt mascara. With her face alone it was easy to see how once upon a time Castiel fell for Debrah. "What are you doing here?" Inquired the golden eyed female.

"Band's gotta gig not too far from here in a couple of days. I was going to head over to the school, since I have nothing better to do." Debrah told her. Marcese was slightly bewildered. If she was Debrah, she'd be taking advantage of the ability to sleep in. One the other hand, maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. The singer was probably taking advantage of the fact she was in the area and able to go to places like her old school. Places with memories…

"You want to walk there together?" Marcese offered, smiling slightly. Though there was something about the chestnut haired teen that kept her on her guard, Marcese was a nice person and would act polite unless given a real reason not to. The singer laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Well duh, that's why I called out to you, Marcese." The golden eyed female smacked a palm to her forehead. "Oh blah," she said, "That is obvious. Sorry, I'm stupid in the morning." Debrah smiled, a smile Marcese couldn't help finding alluring even though she didn't totally trust it. "I see. If that's the case, how about you and me go get some coffee?"

The blue haired teen blinked. She'd be late for school if they did that, as tempting as it was. A coffee could help wake her up, and she was curious to talk more with the chestnut haired singer. "I'll be late…" She protested halfheartedly. Debrah's sexy lips curved into a smirk. "It sounds like we're getting coffee." She looped her slender arm through Marcese's and dragged her off without anymore protest. "There's a nice little internet cafe on Rainey Street, but I'm sure you've been there by now. You have lived here awhile right?" Debrah asked. "I've lived here awhile yeah," replied the golden eyes teen, "But I've never been to the cafe on Rainey Street." The singer's eyes lit with a pleasantly surprised gleam that looked so genuine. Even so, Marcese was suspicious of it. This was the rocker girl who'd shattered Castiel's heart, stomped on his delicate male pride, and manipulated her flirtatious behavior with a certain student body president into her favor.

Ten minutes later, Marcese sat in a faux leather booth across from Debrah, sipping her vanilla latte and watching as the brunette singer sipped her mocha mint one. The blue haired teen took this opportunity to study Debrah more closely. She was wearing the same gloves she'd been wearing when Marcese first met her, fingerless black gloves that went back almost to her elbows and were dotted with magenta hearts. There was a single magenta pink bow on each glove and they matched the bow on the ponytail holder that held the singer's long chestnut hair in a ponytail. Debrah's actual outfit consisted of a black sleeveless dress, overlapped with stylishly ripped neon pink lace. The dress only just covered her thighs, and tall magenta converse reached her knees. _She has quite the style_, Marcese thought.

"So, you know Castiel." Debrah said at last, her tone mildly questioning, though it was still meant to be a statement. Marcese simply nodded, her dandelion eyes still admiring the other female. She was drop-dead gorgeous, that was for sure. Definitely born to be on stage. "How well?" Debrah asked, one chestnut eyebrow raising a fraction. The blue haired teen shrugged. "Pretty well." She spoke evenly, unsure of the singer's intentions and consciously wary. "I heard you like him quite a bit, and you want to date him. Is that true?"

Though she'd promised herself she would be careful around Debrah and neutral as possible, Marcese couldn't help bursting into laughter. "You think I like him!? No way!" The brunette was clearly surprised and tilted to the side, politely waiting for Marcese to get control of herself and elaborate. The short haired female did just that, swallowing her laugher and drowning one last giggle with a long sip of vanilla latte. "I'm sorry, please don't think I'm trying to insult your ex. We're cool, me and him but he's SO not my type. I have no idea who told you I liked him, but they were wrong. Castiel is so moody, I don't know how you put up with him." Marcese regretted giving this untrustworthy female insight into her opinions, but she wouldn't keep the words from spilling out of her mouth. "He's just not my type." She finished, waving a hand.

Debrah still seemed surprised, but now amused…And was that a glint of curiosity Marcese's could see in those unusual (and captivating) eyes of hers? _I don't know, but whatever that glint is I don't trust it. _"I see. So what is your type?" The brunette asked, eyeing Marcese questioningly as she sipped the last of her mocha out of the plastic straw. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. _Well fuck it_, Marcese told herself, _It looks like I'm skipping today after all_. "My type?" She repeated softly. "It depends…" The blue haired teen was pretty sure discussing what she did and didn't like with Debrah was a bad idea. The singer giggled, raising a chestnut brow. "Care to elaborate?"

Marcese was about to just tell her no, but then something occurred to her. She thought she should be careful of Debrah because of past situations that didn't even include her, and gave off an intimidating vibe. Part of that intimidation was only because of those said past events Marcese wasn't included in, but part of it was also the fact that Debrah had everything going for her. She was gorgeous, successful and famous, and not a day older than Marcese herself. The short haired girl was wary of Debrah because the singer was intimidating, but did she really pose a threat to Marcese? Now that the golden eyed teen thought about, she didn't see how. Perhaps the brunette could spread rumors, or something of that sort, but Debrah wouldn't be around very long…Also, Marcese could prove to be an intimidating person herself if the situation called for it.

She didn't want to break Debrah's pretty face, but she could if she wanted to. So she decided to quit playing it safe and smirked. "Like I said it depends. I don't have too many qualifications for the people I date, because I like trying new things and I don't like judging. Also, no one is picture perfect. Really though, a lot of people could be my type. You could be my type." For the second time Debrah's unique eyes flashed in surprise, but then she grinned.

"Is that so?"

"I wouldn't have said it, if it wasn't."

"Do you want to go see my hotel room?"

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Yeah, I wanna see it."

The two got up and tossed away their empty styrofoam cups, exiting the cafe. Marcese was puzzled as to why Debrah was actually interested, and a little disappointed in herself for being so easy, but hey. Debrah was hot, you only live once, and Marcese thought this was the only time she would ever be invited to a sexy singer's hotel room. The brunette hailed a cab and got in first, the blue haired teen scooting in next to her as she gave the address to the driver. Marcese leaned back in the seat, looking out the window and watching the scenery blur as the cab sped off. Moments later, fair slender fingers were lightly brushing over the golden eyed teen's thigh.

Even through the fabric of her jeans, Marcese could feel the pleasant tingles that even this slight touch brought on. Debrah flashed her a seductive look and continued with her teasing touches. _Two can play at that_, Marcese thought. She extended her hand and rubbed it over the singer's mostly bare thigh, a pressing heated touch much less subtle than the brunette's butterfly brushes. Debrah's breath hitched ever so slightly and two chestnut brows lifted minutely. Marcese had caught her off-guard. The singer scooted closer to the golden eyed girl and rested both of her hands on the denim covered thigh.

"You're bold." The declaration was murmured right into Marcese's ear, the brunette's voice smooth as silk, sweet as honey, and glazed with a hint of approval. That voice stirred a chord in the blue haired teen, a chord of desire and she suddenly knew how such a voice could become so famous. Anyone would pay to hear that angel's (succubus's) voice, and Marcese had the luxury of feeling the warm breath of its owner right on her earlobe. The short haired teen turned her head slowly to Debrah, a smirk playing at her lips, lips so plain and bland in comparison to the singer's sultry fuchsia ones . "Bolder than you know," she whispered, sliding a hand in-between Debrah's thighs.

Marcese teasingly rubbed through the thin cotton of the the brunette's underpants and felt the bite of Debrah's fingernails as they dug into her thigh. Shock and stark pleasure flashed across Debrah's steel blue and rose-tinted eyes, her lips parting for a moment with a soundless cry. "Here's your stop." The driver called back to them as he parked in front of the hotel. Marcese was as quick and sneaky as a feral raccoon, her hands folded in her lap as if they had never been anyplace else as the man turned his head to them. The singer hadn't even closed her parted lips, and the pink was still in her face. She composed herself quickly and flashed the driver a shining smile, paying the man as Marcese stepped from the cab.

"Your full of surprises," she commented as she slammed the backseat door shut, grinning at Marcese with those beautifully pearly teeth (fangs) of hers. "I'll take it as a compliment." The blue haired teen said, grinning back at her, though she was mentally berating herself. It was probably a bad idea to be that bold around Debrah, hell it was probably a bad idea to come here in the first place. She barely knew this girl, and what she did know of her was not encouraging in the least. _Oh well, too late to turn back now._ "Good. Now follow me." Marcese nodded and followed the singer's semi-swift stride to Room 389.

_Whoa_, she couldn't help thinking as Debrah opened the door, _this place is amazing! _It was only the living room she was looking at, but it was practically the size of an apartment. The black leather couch was big enough to seat twelve people, two small glass tables sat at both ends and glinted in the sunlight that entered through the window the size of the wall. "Impressed?" The singer asked, smiling smugly as she took notice of the short haired teen's awe. "This must have cost a fortune," she replied, still studying the room as she stepped out of her shoes and padded further into it. The pale beige carpet was soft and cushy under her bare feet. _The carpet is like freaking memory foam! I wonder what the bed feels like… _

"It did, luckily I can afford a fortune," Debrah said vaingloriously, unzipping her tail converse. Marcese glanced around, noting that there were five doors, mahogany and golden-knobbed. "There are five rooms in here!? What kind of hotel room has five other rooms!?" The blue haired female exclaimed loudly, so surprised and disbelieving that she'd almost forgotten why she was there. The singer laughed and approached Marcese from behind, lips nearly brushing the teen's ear as she spoke with that angelic (but seductive, so so seductive) murmur once again. "The kind for celebrities, but we'll only be needing the bedroom. Won't we?"

Marcese nearly shivered, but suppressed it. After establishing herself as bold, she wouldn't quiver in front of the (succubus) young woman now. "You're a heartbreaker, aren't you Debrah?" A tinkling giggle came in response, and for a moment the brunette's lips did touch Marcese's earlobe. "Its not like I try to be," she purred like a content kitten (lioness), "I just don't have the time to spend with people who want me, no matter how much I might want them back, because I choose to share this wonderful voice of mine with the world. I'm a victim of circumstances." Her gloved hand curled around the hand of the golden eyed girl, and she spun her around so quickly Marcese nearly fell. She was now facing Debrah, the brunette grinning the grin Marcese didn't trust but still found alluring, and at that moment it occurred to the short haired teen that she was the taller of the two. Not much, but by a few inches. Height didn't really have to do with anything at the moment, but it was something Marcese noticed nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, was the spin a little too spontaneous?" Debrah's eyes were flashing victoriously, clearly pleased she'd caught Marcese off-guard the same way the blue haired girl had caught her off-guard in the cab. However, her tone was dripping with apology, so sincere it was almost scary. The brunette could act as well as she could sing. The taller female took her hand back from Debrah's and opened her mouth as if to reply, only to crush her lips to the singer's in the next instant. The chestnut haired teen's eyes widened with surprise, but her gasp was muffled by Marcese's kiss. She took her change and slipped her tongue into the singer's mouth, exploring it with glee and the satisfaction of shocking her.

Debrah responded heatedly after her moment of stunned delay had passed. She wrestled her tongue with Marcese's and ran her slim fingers through the teen's short azure locks. Marcese tangled her fingers up in Debrah's chestnut tresses, loosening the ponytail as she eagerly twirled and tugged. The golden eyed girl was currently the victor in the oral battle for dominance, though the kiss broke at a draw when the two needed oxygen. The singer took Marcese's hand again and tugged her off to the bedroom without another word. The taller female was awed by a room for the second time that day, her dandelion eyes widening as she marveled at the kingsized bed and the satin crimson comforter that topped it without so much as a wrinkle. She'd only just begun to admire the golden trim when Debrah shoved her back onto the satin duvet.

The action was unexpected and Marcese breathed a soft gasp as Debrah straddled her. Debrah's lean legs bent and on either side of the blue haired teen caused a pleasant friction that made her regret she'd put on jeans this morning. "So, you like the room?" The brunette asked in a silky murmur, extending her finger and lightly tracing over the other female's lips. Marcese closed her eyes a moment, as the caress sent a subtle thrill of delight through her. "The room is fabulous," she said as she opened her eyes, "I never thought a bed could be so plush."

The singer giggled. "I'm happy you like it, but you didn't come here for the room," purred Debrah, grinning cheekily, "At least, not exactly." She took the bottom of Marcese's shirt and pulled, the other teen instinctively lifting slightly and raising her arms up. The brunette tossed it to the floor and slid off of Marcese, reaching for her bra strap. The blue haired teen sat up the rest of the way and gently grabbed Debrah's outstretched hand. "Oh no you don't." She smirked and brushed back Debrah's partly tangled chestnut hair (the ponytail holder was gone now, loosened during the kiss and fallen out somewhere on the walk to the bedroom). The blue haired girl placed an airy kiss on her bare shoulder and then scooted behind her. "You'll be the one getting undressed first." Marcese spoke in a low sultry voice that would never be as enchanting as Debrah's, but sent a shiver up the singer's spine nonetheless.

"Is that so?" The brunette questioned, that angelic (lustful) voice of hers nearly a whisper. "Yes." Marcese's tone was the same, but she was certain and curt. As she declared it so, she unzipped Debrah's dress and leaned her head forward to rest it atop the singer's flawless shoulder, moving on to unclip the lacy bra. Debrah stood up on the bed and the unzipped dress fell, circling her ankles while Marcese tossed the bra to the floor. She leaned back on her elbows and gazed up at Debrah, golden eyes roaming over her voluptuous breasts and rosy pink nipples. Marcese casted a brief glance to her own teacup-sized breasts before looking right back to Debrah's well endowed chest, but didn't feel a bit of envy…Well, okay maybe she felt a small tug of it, but not as much as most flat-chested girls would. Marcese was proud of her slight boyish figure, since that shape seemed to appeal to quite a few girls like Debrah.

The golden eyed female pushed herself upward and took ahold of Debrah's thin panties, slowly pulling them down her hips. The singer grinned and kicked them away along with her dress, plopping down onto her smooth bottom and twisting around to greedily grab at Marcese's underwear. The short haired teen allowed her to tug them off and unclipped her own bra as she did so. Seconds later, she was straddling Debrah, the unique eyes of the girl fixed on her dandelion ones and lustful, yes still lustful…But what else was gleaming in them? Not surprise? Yes, surprise. Marcese chuckled. "What is it?" A deep blush rose in Debrah's cheeks and she lifted her hand to brush across the blue haired teen's cheek. "You're bold, but I still didn't think you'd be the one in control here." The short haired girl laughed and stroked one of Debrah's heated cheeks.

"You're used to being the one in control, aren't you Debrah?"

"Of course."

"But that can be tiring, can't it?"

"Mm, perhaps…"

"Then letting me take over should be a relief."

"If you're going to take over, take over alrea-Aaaah!"

* * *

Some time later, Marcese slipped off the bed and picked her shirt up from the floor. "Where's my underwear?" She glanced around, dandelion eyes searching. Debrah sat up on the bed, still without a stitch of clothing. Perspiration glistened off of her fair skin and the cascade of chestnut that fell over her shoulders was wild and tangled. Bite marks were visible on her neck and shoulders, as well as faint bruises on her wrists, but she was grinning gleefully "Oh, I don't know."

"Oh well, I'll come back for it later. I gotta go. The school probably called Auntie, and knowing her she must think I was kidnapped." Debrah lifted an eyebrow. "Weren't you?" Marcese snickered. "Well practically." The brunette pulled an article of clothing out from under a satin pillow and tossed it to the blue haired teen. "There you go."


End file.
